


I can barely afford to miss out on you

by Karashi



Series: Memories and Battle Scars [1]
Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 09:57:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/772897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karashi/pseuds/Karashi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short thing inspired by/loosely based on lines from the song "Memories and Battle Scars"</p>
            </blockquote>





	I can barely afford to miss out on you

**Author's Note:**

> When I write for Darkstar and Charmcaster, I deny the existence of Couple's Retreat and give no cares about Omniverse. Set in an alternate universe that I have yet to actually write out but just enjoy playing in.

Darkstar woke that day to the insistent, prodding knifepoints of sharp teeth beneath the skin of his palms, to the beginnings of a lingering chill in his bones, and to the incessant gnawing in the depths of his very core. It's been so long since he ever felt this sensation but he knew what it is almost immediately.  
  
He was hungry.  
  
Blue eyes dart to the other half of the bed a moment too soon before he remembered that he wasn't going to find Charmcaster there. The sorceress been called away by her Uncle earlier that week, sent off to the Northlands to stamp out an insurrection the wizard Omen had been mounting against them. She surprised Darkstar with a suggestion for him to stay behind.  
  
He complied, partly because he understood that she trusted him enough to defend their stronghold against any assult from outside the walls and within, and partly because it meant furthering his own goals within this magical, mana-heavy realm. But mostly he complied to spite her.  
  
 _"You_ are _free to join me, Darkstar," she smirked knowingly, "Wouldn't want you wasting away while I'm gone."_  
  
"I've been able to manage just fine before I met you," he returns coldly, arms folding behind his back.  
  
"And here I thought I've spoiled you," she laughed, feigning relief and wiping imaginary sweat from her brow. She fixed her magenta eyes on him adding absently, "Then I leave things in your hungrily capable _hands."_  
  
It wasn't so much the insinuation of his dependence on her that raised his hackles or made his gauntleted fists clench so tight the metal groaned. It was how thinly veiled her attempt at manipulating him was that offended, surely he of all people deserved better than slapdash subterfuge. It had _nothing_ to do with the verity of Charmcaster's claim nor with how aware she was of it.  
  
Pushing the image of Charmcaster's affectionately mocking smile from his mind, Darkstar made his way towards the mirror to get dressed. He paused now and again to study his peaches and cream skin for any discoloration or his head for any strands of falling hair. When his search came up empty, he knew he had enough to last him for the rest of the day and tomorrow. But after a quick mana-sweep of his surroundings, Darkstar saw he didn't have anything to worry about after all. The corners of his mouth pulled into a predatory grin as he pulled his helmet on. Once the final latch locked in place, he casually strode to the bedroom door and swung it open, revealing a mage mid-cast.  
  
Teeth sank into flesh a heartbeat after a gauntleted hand grabbed the mage by the throat. It didn't take very long until all Darkstar held was a gaunt husk, because unlike with Charmcaster, Darkstar siphoned mana past the point of simply being full. And yet, Darkstar found the level of satisfaction from the mage's mana sorely lacking. He sighed irritably, "She _has_ spoiled me."


End file.
